This description relates to converting rules in data processing systems.
Some data processing systems (e.g., database systems) process data according to rules. For example, a rule may specify conditional expressions that include conditions and actions. When the data processing system executes the rule, if a condition is met, an action occurs. A rule is executed when the data processing system evaluates the conditions of the conditional expression to determine if, based on a set of data provided to the data processing system, the conditions are true or false.